TU mi MAESTRO?
by kaoryamy
Summary: "Él nunca pensó que esa tarde tan calurosa terminara de esa manera, tan ardiente, con ese joven de cabellos rubios, en verdad que era el chico de sus sueños y no lo había notado"
1. UNA SONRISA FURTIVA

_**YOPOO!**_ Yo soy **Minamy Kuriya** **Kaory Amely** (también reducido como Kaoryamy o Kaory-chan como gusten ^_^ decirme) y este es mi primer fanfic, es decir, mi fanfic debut ^_^ waa que miedo 0~0, así que espero todos sus comentarios y criticas que me ayuden a mejorar…

_** ** comentarios mios_

_- - diálogos, tanto internos como externos_

_Falta de ortografía y mala sintaxis…_

_**Disclaimer: **__los personajes famosos no son, ni serán míos por desgracia u.u de ser míos ya seria rica jejeje ^_^U_

**SUMMY:**"_Él nunca pensó que esa tarde tan calurosa terminara de esa manera, tan ardiente, con ese joven de cabellos rubios, en verdad que era el chico de sus sueños y no lo había notado"_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 1. UNA SONRIZA FURTIVA<p>

Estaba en su puesto favorito de comida–YUMI! Delicioso ramen- decía un joven ojiazul **el cual queremos mucho xD** cabellos rubios, casi del color del mismo platillo, una gran sonrisa contagiosa, cuando por fin acabo con el platillo escucho como otros clientes se quejaban de la onda de calor que había llegado a la hermosa aldea de la hoja, el se sorprendió ya que como investigador geólogo especializado, el ya estaba acostumbrado a los climas extremos y situaciones difíciles **momento era al revés no o.O?** el chico de unos 45 años aproximadamente, sin embargo su apariencia era de un joven de 25 años, y su actitud denotaba menos edad.

El se encontraba de paso en esa ciudad, ya que su próximo trabajo era investigar unos minerales del monte de los fundadores de la aldea, mientras se disponía a pagar, su vista poso unos momentos en un joven universitario de 20 años, un joven novato e increíblemente popular, el chico parecía mezquino con una mirada azabache muy profunda y –¿acaso eso es dolor?- se preguntaba nuestro investigador Naruto Uzumaki, sin embargo el chico estaba rodeado de chicas de todas edades, formas y figuras lo cual le causo un tanto de gracia a Naruto, pero esa sonrisa hizo que Uchiha Sasuke confrontara su mirada, pero en lugar de que Naruto se intimidara con esa mirada tan penetrante lo único que Sasuke logro fue que Naruto levantara una mano en forma de saludo y sonriera mas, cosa que al joven Sasuke por primera vez le hizo sonreír engreídamente, las chicas a su alrededor solo se habían dignado a sacar su celular, era inédito, Uchiha Sasuke había sonreído por primera vez, algo digno de capturar.

Muy temprano al día siguiente, un joven de cabellos negros se acababa de levantar, pero no había logrado conseguir el sueño, una duda lo albergaba, ¿quién era aquel joven rubio que se había dignado de romper con su rutina haciéndolo sonreír? No era alguien que conociera, de la prepa, parecía tener su misma edad, o quizá un poco más chico, pero lo que más le hacía mantenerlo despierto fue el hecho de que parecía no conocer quién era, para que le mirara de esa manera, tan… tan… -inocente- se decía a sí mismo, con una sonrisa de lado cerró los ojos –idiota- con esa palabra en sus labios y la imagen de aquel rubio sonriéndole solo a él, fue como quedo profundamente dormido.

-Buenos días, Iruka-san!- decía Naruto agitando su mano frente al monte de los fundadores de la aldea.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun!- un sonriente moreno le decía, era uno de los instructores de Naruto este moreno, pero realmente lo quería como si de un hijo se tratase, desde chico se identifico con el rubio ya que ambos se habían quedado al cuidado de la misma persona por perder a sus padres en distintos accidentes, ellos se sentían familia desde que se habían conocido, el moreno es mayor que el rubio, pero un secreto guardaba a su familia, a Naruto en especial, no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar, y era la existencia de su gran amor, hacia un joven mayor que el peligris, realmente Naruto ya sabía de su relación pero esperaba el día con ansias de que el tutor le dijese con sus propias palabras, el ya los había cachado, pero decidió no decir nada dándole la oportunidad de la duda.

- Kakashi-sensei- se dirigió Sasuke hacia el maestro de geología, un peligris con una máscara en la cara y unos lentes oscuros se viro hacia Sasuke –hablemos un poco- le ordeno más que pedir.

-¿Que sucede, Sasuke es extraño en ti esta acción?- decía jugando, Kakashi fue su tutor un tiempo mientras su hermano mayor se encontraba estudiando en el extranjero una gran carrera, para Sasuke aburrida.

Sin saber cómo comenzar, solo bajo la mirada y se quedo en silencio esperando algún comentario asertivo del maestro.

-Sasuke, realmente no entiendes la importancia de la mineralogía ¿verdad?- dijo un tanto divertido, creía saber cuál era su duda, de lo contrario, le hubiera preguntado a su hermano y esa era la mejor manera de demostrar su emoción sin ser descubierto.

-Hmp…

-Existe un excelente maestro en esta área de la educación, y curiosamente esta aquí mismo en Konoha para identificar los minerales de nuestro gran monte de los fundadores- hizo una pausa esperando alguna respuesta positiva del azabache, pero solo encontró un gesto de hastío e indiferencia –lo increíble es que tengo a un amigo trabajando con él, es una persona ingeniosa, y en ocasiones molesta, jejeje- le dijo dándole una palmada en su hombro – me tengo que ir, me están esperando Sasuke, bye-bye! – se despidió cordialmente mientras salía corriendo del aula

¿"Me ESTAN esperando"? se repitió mentalmente, -momento se refiere a ¿que están afuera sus amigos?- se pregunto mientras corría detrás del maestro, las chicas se sorprendieron ya que era muy inusual que el Uchiha corriera sin ser necesario, y otras tantas sacaban sus móviles para tomarle fotografías.

* * *

><p>valla despues de que se me fue el internet no me quedo de otra que escribir, jejeje, aunque ya tenia tiempo que queria hacerlo, pero no tenia idea de como, ademas lo que hay que descargar me aterra T.T y sigo sin saber para que es...<p>

bueno espero sus comentarios, criticas y todo lo gusten, lo tomare como guia para poder continuar, aunque si no lo hacen aun asi continuare porque me gusta escribir, eso si, me da flojera, pero hare lo que pueda **da una pose, pero nadie la ve** jejeje jaaa naa..

ha! por sierto tengo que agradecer a _**SAY-ERIZABESU**_ por dos cosillas, casi sin importancia jeje xP

primero por sus fanfics que me encantan, y segundo de que si no me hubiera mandado las instrucciones, no hubiera podido empezar a subir esto jejeje n.n7

bueno hasta el siguiente xD


	2. QUIEN ES AQUEL?

_**YOPOO!**_ Yo soy **Minamy Kuriya** **Kaory Amely** (también reducido como Kaoryamy o Kaory-chan como gusten ^_^ decirme) y este es mi primer fanfic, es decir, mi fanfic debut ^_^ waa que miedo 0~0, así que espero todos sus comentarios y criticas que me ayuden a mejorar…

_** ** comentarios mios_

_- - diálogos, tanto internos como externos_

_Falta de ortografía y mala sintaxis…_

_**Disclaimer: **__los personajes famosos no son, ni serán míos por desgracia u.u de ser míos ya seria rica jejeje ^_^U_

**SUMMY:**"_Él nunca pensó que esa tarde tan calurosa terminara de esa manera, tan ardiente, con ese joven de cabellos rubios, en verdad que era el chico de sus sueños y no lo había notado"_

* * *

><p><em>CAPITULO 2…<em> **QUIEN ES AQUEL?**

¿"Me ESTAN esperando"? se repitió mentalmente, -momento se refiere a ¿que están afuera sus amigos?- se pregunto mientras corría detrás del maestro, las chicas se sorprendieron ya que era muy inusual que el Uchiha corriera sin ser necesario, y otras tantas sacaban sus móviles para tomarle fotografías.

-Kakashi-san llegas tarde- dice Iruka muy molesto en la entrada del edificio de la Universidad de Konoha (UK).

-Ya cálmate Iruka-san, seguramente estaba ocupado, ¿verdad?- Naruto intentaba calmar a su tutor **aun no se rompen esos lazos y respeto jejeje** aunque le parecía que más bien eran celos los que mostraba en lugar de coraje, eso era un poco divertido.

-Por supuesto, ^\ Naru-chan tiene razón, Iruka-sempai- se escondía detrás de su cuñado-

Desde un ventanal a lo lejos, los miraba un joven de cabellos negros, alto, y en su rostro eran muy notorias las ojeras que tenia marcadas –Uzumaki Naruto ¿eh?- se decía a si mismo…

-¿Qué te sucede Itachi?- le preguntaba Sasuke a su hermano mayor, a la hora de la cena, muy pocas veces le miraba de esa forma, y se le hacía muy extraño que anduviera, ¿feliz era la palabra? Si, estaba feliz, en lugar de ser serio como siempre –parece que expulsaste a para ser así de feliz, señor rector- se mofaba Sasuke con indiferencia.

-Di lo que quieras jovencillo popular- le restregó en la cara, era algo que Sasuke odiaba, a la gente- pero he visto que en la aldea tenemos una visita muy importante –poso sus manos debajo del mentón –me pregunto si estarán buscando aquello…-se dijo mas para sí mismo que para la otra persona en la mesa, Sasuke solo se le quedo observando, a quien podría haber visto que le hiciera tan feliz, se preguntaba.

-Iruka-san, ¿crees que Kakashi-san sabrá algo de Uchiha Itachi?- pregunto Naruto a Iruka un tanto serio.

-Naruto, me parece que Kakashi-san trabaja para él, Uchiha Itachi es el rector de la UK-le dijo sin muchos rodeos a Naruto.

-Hmp..- se quedo un tanto pensativo –bien… Ya me voy, hasta mañana Iruka-san- se despidió de inmediato.

-Oe! ¿A dónde crees que vas?-le pregunto un tanto confundido

-A cenar ramen Iruka-san!- le escucho gritar al rubio. Y este solo sonrió, sabía que ese era un vicio de Naruto, y que por más que se le ocurrieran cosas, era en ese lugar.

-Abuelo! Dame otro tazón igual de ramen, pero cambia los…- se escuchaba decir a un joven **todos creían que era joven, yo quiero esa receta .** rubio con mucho entusiasmo, pero quien no lo escuchaba si su tono era muy alto.

-Claro, claro- asentía un señor mayor en el puesto sonriéndole- ¿cómo has estado? Ya tenias mucho que no venias para esta aldea, ¿ya te casaste?-le preguntaba de forma inquisidora ya que el anciano quería que se casara con su hija ya que lo conocía muy bien para el siempre fue un chico muy sencillo y sincero-jejeje, no te preocupes solo bromeo- vio como se atraganta Naruto cuando le hizo aquella pregunta.

-Oe, Uchiha, ¿quieres acompañarnos?- un joven con facciones caninas grita por lo lejos lo cual provoca que Naruto escupa el agua que tomaba en ese momento.

-Por favor acompáñanos- unas chicas hacían coro para que el joven las acompañaran.

-Yo no me alimento de eso- hizo mueca de desagrado, pero en ese instante Naruto volteo para ver si era la persona que esperaba, ups, no lo es, sin embargo –se parece mucho, ¿será su hijo? Tiene el mismo apellido, puede ser- se decía Naruto a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta que no era su pequeño alumno Uchiha Itachi. –Bueno, solo los acompañare, no comeré nada-termino por decir, ya que reconoció aquellos ojos azules y esa sonrisa idiota, pero se le hacía encantadora.

-Ea al fin te acoplas Uchiha, creía que no te interesaban las reuniones o salir en pareja- le dijo el joven burlándose de él y señalando a las chicas.

-Kiba deja de burlarte, y vámonos pronto- le decía molesto Sasuke no le gustaba la gente, aunque donde se había sentado era un buen lugar para observar al rubio que comía como si nunca más volviera a comer, cosa que le sorprendió y mentalmente se decía –si será un idiota-

* * *

><p>muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus criticas, estas me ayudan a mejorar y a animarme a seguir con esto, si vieran que me da mucha pena que lean lo que escribo **se averguenza un poco** pero en fin, desde que me inscribi a la pagina queria subir uno pero bueno, jejeje no se me da mucho el ingles y entender estas instrucciones jejeje...<p>

de nuevo muchas gracias, y hasta la siguiente jaa naa =^_^=/


	3. DE SONRISA A

_**YOPOO!**_ Soy yo de nuevo y quiero agradecer por los que han leído mi historia, y me han ayudado con sus comentarios... aun me da miedo 0~0 por cierto, así que sigo esperando sus comentarios, y este es un espero sus comentarios y criticas que me ayuden a mejorar… lamento que el capitulo anterior haya sido muy corto, espero este sea de su agrado

_** ** comentarios mios_

_- - diálogos, tanto internos como externos_

_Falta de ortografía y mala sintaxis…_

_**Disclaimer: **__los personajes famosos no son, ni serán míos por desgracia u.u de ser míos ya seria rica jejeje ^_^U_

"_Él nunca pensó que esa tarde tan calurosa terminara de esa manera, tan ardiente, con ese joven de cabellos rubios, en verdad que era el chico de sus sueños y no lo había notado"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 3… DE SONRISA A…<strong>_

-Kiba deja de burlarte, y vámonos pronto- le decía molesto Sasuke no le gustaba la gente, aunque donde se había sentado era un buen lugar para observar al rubio que comía como si nunca más volviera a comer, cosa que le sorprendió y mentalmente se decía –si será un idiota-

-Abuelo! Muchas gracias ya me voy!- se levanto Naruto despidiéndose de su amigo y dejando el dinero en el mismo lugar que el tazón.

-Nos vemos mañana Naruto-se despidió el anciano cocinero.

-Hasta mañana abuelo- Naruto se fue con paso ligero, un tanto tranquilo para el que a todos lados va corriendo.

-Eh! Así que su nombre es Naruto? Ese idiota-los pensamientos de Sasuke estaban a mil por hora cuando escucho la voz del rubio, una gran victoria indirecta para él, ya sabía su nombre, pero aun le faltaba cosas por descubrir, al fin y al cabo, mañana iría también a comer-¿pero qué demonios estoy pensando?- se recrimino a sí mismo, al parecer no había notado que se levanto de repente.

-Oe Uchiha ¿adónde vas?-

-Lo siento Kiba me tengo que ir- se despidió amablemente, cosa que sorprendió a todo el mundo en esa mesa. Lo cual todos asintieron.

Dio unos cuantos pasos adelante del puesto, y trato de visualizarlo, no sabía porque, pero tenía que hablar con el tal Naruto, ¿pero de que hablarían? Se pregunto por un instante cuando detuvo su paso cerca de un gran parque, ¿soy un idiota o qué? Se preguntaba, se había dado cuenta que no tenía razón alguna para hablar con esa persona, tampoco tenía motivos para seguirlo, entonces que era lo que estaba haciendo. Esas preguntas rodearon su cabeza un rato mientras seguía corriendo por el parque, ya que parecía que seguía a alguien.

Se detuvo en un muelle que estaba alrededor del parque, era el lugar que siempre iba cuando quería estar solo pero, ahora era diferente, en ese pequeño muelle había una persona sentada en la orilla, con sus zapatos aun lado de él y el pantalón arremangado **es decir doblado hacia arriba jeje** tenia sumergidos los pies en el lago, y su chaqueta la había dejado a un lado junto con sus zapatos, ya que sentía la brisa calurosa en su cuerpo, esto dejo hipnotizado a Sasuke, y no entendía como, pero debía acercarse, debía saber quién era esa persona que le estaba atrayendo, esto último dejo impactado y en shock a Sasuke. No lo había notado y estaba sintiendo atracción por otro chico.

-Si quieres te puedes acercar, a menos que creas que muerdo- le dijo el chico desde la orilla con una gran sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero, como no darse cuenta, si el lo había guiado hacia ese lugar.

-Hpm…-con indiferencia se acerco.

-Pero antes de que te sientes responde esto- le dijo cuando estaba a punto de sentarse- ¿Qué es tuyo Uchiha Itachi?- Sasuke se asusto cuando Naruto le pregunto eso, ¿cómo conocía el nombre de su hermano? Y peor aún, ¿Qué era el de su hermano? Pero lo que más sorprendió fue ese gesto de seriedad e importancia en el rubio.

-Mi fastidioso hermano- se limito lo mas que pudo a decir haciendo cara de hastío.

-Genial! Entonces algún día lo visitare en la escuela!- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa- Wooo! A de ser divertido ser rector de la UK ¿no?- le señalo que podía sentarse.

-Hpm…- solo asintió por compromiso, no sabía que contestar eso era algo que nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle, aunque realmente con trabajos y hablaban entre ellos.

Estuvieron un rato silenciosos, cuando Sasuke noto como se iluminaba el lago por las estrellas y el cuarto de luna que había esa noche, el lago se veía genial, y Naruto también se miraba muy,-o por dios!- seguía viendo a Naruto y no dejaba de hacerlo se reprimió.

-Uchiha-saco de sus pensamientos a Sasuke- soy Uzumaki Naruto mucho gusto- se presento al fin fue muy seco Naruto al presentarse, pero su mente corría a todos lados por los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente, lo volteo a ver.

-U…Uchiha Sa…Sasuke- tartamudeo un poco

Naruto lo miro fijamente y el orgullo de Sasuke lo obligo a no voltear la mirada, pero en su expresión pálida se estaba marcando un pequeño color rosado en sus mejillas. –Eres tan lindo- dijo Naruto sin pensar y con una sonrisa posada en sus labios, labios el cual no dejaba de observar el joven azabache.

Al darse cuenta de esto solo viro la cabeza y se acerco un tanto a Sasuke – ¿te gustan?-pregunto de forma juguetona. Lo cual sorprendió a Sasuke y en su reacción de brinco Naruto lo besó. Lo cual sorprendió mas y en otro brinco intento zafarse pero, no contaba con la mano de Naruto en su rostro lo cual lo mantenía en ese lugar, por primera vez al Uchiha le habían robado un beso, y no fue ninguna de sus fans, fue un chico el cual solo sabe su nombre.

Sasuke intento zafarse dos o tres veces pero fue vencido por la sensación que embargaba en sus labios, sin darse cuenta sus manos también recorrían el rostro del rubio pero este no se dejo cuando las manos querían pasar por el rubio cabello, lo cual interrumpió el beso enseguida y esto saco a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

-Sasuke….- comenzó a decir, con la mirada gacha.

-Te.. ¿tienes que ir? O- comenzó a decir de una manera muy triste.

-Lo siento, no debería hacer esto- se disculpo Naruto bien sabia que el era mayor mucho mayor que Sasuke. Pero este se levanto enseguida y tomo su brazo con fuerza.

-NO!-Grito Sasuke- No te irás ahora, que ya sé quién eres!- seguía gritando desesperado Sasuke, Naruto solo se le quedo viendo como si supiera que hablaba de su edad.

Tumbo a Naruto y se puso delante de él, Sasuke sonreía de lado y se acerco a su oído para susurrarle unas palabras lo cual dejo a Naruto sorprendido y aprovechando esa sorpresa, Sasuke le beso en los labios, de una manera muy arrebatado, de todas maneras era lo que deseaba Sasuke un profundo y cálido beso del rubio ojiazul. El cual obtuvo sin mucha batalla.

Después de ese beso, Sasuke se hecho a correr, su lógica llego cuando alguien iba pasando por ese lugar a esa hora, -¿quién demonios pasa a esta hora? DEMONIOS!- se preguntaba molesto –pero no le pedir su teléfono- se reprimió a si mismo ya que no se había despedido como correspondía.

-Uchiha Sasuke eh? besa mejor que su hermano y es aun más lindo –se decía a sí mismo – demonios debo de fijarme en alguien que no sea Uchiha, o por lo menos que no sea un crio- se regañaba a sí mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>hiuuuuu!<strong> hay beso, me sorprende de sasuke jejeje... bueno hasta la que sigue ^_^/


	4. MAESTRO DE?

_**YOPOO!**_

mii ser de nuevo kaory jejeje ^_^7... mi siguiente y corto capitulo de nuevo... **DISFRUTENLO**... bueno me parece que este tiene mas o.O? bueno, ni idea, pero disfrutenlo de igual manera...

_** ** comentarios mios_

_- - diálogos, tanto internos como externos_

_Falta de ortografía y mala sintaxis…_

_**Disclaimer: **__los personajes famosos no son, ni serán míos por desgracia u.u de ser míos ya seria rica jejeje ^_^U_

"_Él nunca pensó que esa tarde tan calurosa terminara de esa manera, tan ardiente, con ese joven de cabellos rubios, en verdad que era el chico de sus sueños y no lo había notado"_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 4… MAESTRO DE QUIEN?<p>

-Uchiha Sasuke eh? besa mejor que su hermano y es aun más lindo –se decía a sí mismo – demonios debo de fijarme en alguien que no sea Uchiha, o por lo menos que no sea un crio- se regañaba a sí mismo.

Para todo mundo parecía una linda mañana, con excepción de un joven de 20 años que está en la puerta de la UK esperando con ansias ver por casualidad a la persona que conoció el día anterior, empieza a sonar la campana y las clases dan comienzo –maldición- se dice a sí mismo, el tiempo se le está cortando y no lo ha visto.

-Buenos días Iruka-sempai- decía un peligris muy animado en el salón de maestros.

-Buenos días Kakashi-san- respondía el recién llegado.

-Me alegra que pudieras llegar, el rector Uchiha lo está esperando- sonríe Kakashi de modo gracioso, ya que a su sempai no le gustaba que le hablara con esa formalidad, más aun así tenía que seguir el juego ya que en ese momento se encontraba en el área de trabajo del peligris, debía ser tranquilo.

-Uchiha ¡buenos días!-decía una de sus compañeras de clase y curiosamente también de la cena, la chica era considerada de las más hermosas, la segunda ya que cargaba con un carácter que la hacía merecedora de este lugar, su extravagante tono rosa de cabello y sus lindos ojos verdes.

-¿Que hay Haruno?- le pregunto secamente cuando llego a su asiento aun lado de la ventana.

-Uchiha-san, ¡Ho…hola!- todos los chicos estaban sorprendidos pues la más popular, se había propuesto saludar, y no precisamente a cualquier chico, solamente al Uchiha que a todos rechazaba, éste también se sorprendió un poco por creer que era muda, pero su dulce voz le hizo olvidar su saludo, cuando estaba a punto de contestarle, fue interrumpido por la Haruno, bruscamente.

-No te creas tan importante Uchiha, Hinata-san quiere preguntarte solo una cosa .- le dice molesta al notar la actitud de prepotencia del joven **así es, hice a Sakura Haruno más agresiva, muaajajaja, soy mala**

-Valla, valla, linda agresividad Sakura-chan-le decía divertido un joven que recién llegaba, esta comenzó a actuar de manera más agresiva.

-Y…?tu que Sasori-sempai?- le contestaba de manera cortante, este se acercaba con su lindo cabello rojo el cual siempre llamaba la atencion de la agresiva ojiverde, pero en secreto sabia casi toda la vida del pelirrojo.

-Tan linda como siempre…Hinata-sama-hacia reverencia hacia la timida, la cual con mayor razón se escondió tras Sakura.

-Hmp…-solo asintió ella.

-¿Cuál era la pregunta? Sakura- interrumpió una calida pelea que empezaba a brotar del pelirrojo y la pelirrosa, odiaba ser ignorado, por eso odiaba a las personas.

-Ah! Es verdad, tu existes .- decía mientras Hinata le tocaba el hombro, un tanto ansiosa- Hinata quiere saber si ¿conoces a Uzumaki-sensei?- dijo sin mas mientras la mencionada se sonrojaba tanto que escondia su rostro detrás de Sakura, sin embargo, a Sasori le parecía divertido ya que era más rojo que su propio cabello.

-U..Uzumaki Naruto… ¿sensei? O.O?- se sorprendió Sasuke, primero por saber quién era el rubio, y segundo por llamarlo sensei, como ese idiota de… de linda sonrisa… ese idiota menor era maestro.

-Respóndele por favor a la Señorita- pidió cortésmente Sasori, eso siempre le molestaba mucho a Sakura, por eso lo hacía, le encantaba ver como se molestaba con sus comentarios.

-…-

-…-

-Uchiha… Responde…- le amenaza la pelirrosa.

-No… no lo conozco- dijo finalmente, un tanto desalentado, pero eso no se iba a dar el lujo de que alguien lo notara, pero se equivoco, si lo había notado una sola persona.

* * *

><p>que les parece **brincando por todos lados** wiiiii como que le puse algo interesante verdad? **suplicando** diganme que si *w*...<p>

bueno... me les retiro y espero muchos sus comentarios, recuerden que estos mismos suben el autoestima e inspiran para poder seguir el fic ^_^ jaa naa/


	5. Y ESTO ES?

mii ser de nuevo kaory jejeje ^_^7... mi siguiente y corto capitulo de nuevo...

**DISFRUTENLO**... bueno me parece que este tiene mas o.O? bueno, ni idea, pero disfrutenlo de igual manera...

_** ** comentarios mios_

_- - diálogos, tanto internos como externos_

_Falta de ortografía y mala sintaxis…_

_**Disclaimer: **__los personajes famosos no son, ni serán míos por desgracia u.u de ser míos ya seria rica jejeje ^_^U_

"_Él nunca pensó que esa tarde tan calurosa terminara de esa manera, tan ardiente, con ese joven de cabellos rubios, en verdad que era el chico de sus sueños y no lo había notado"_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 5… Y ESTO ES?<p>

-No… no lo conozco- dijo finalmente, un tanto desalentado, pero eso no se iba a dar el lujo de que alguien lo notara, pero se equivoco, si lo había notado una sola persona.

En ese momento, se abría una puerta de caoba tallada a mano, con impresionantes figuras talladas al centro, de color natural, un gran cerrojo color ocre que combinaba perfectamente con el color de la puerta y daba un toque antiguo, al entrar a aquel departamento, se encontraba una gran oficina, en las paredes podías apreciar una gran variedad de cuadros de títulos, y personajes importantes de la UK, al fondo de la habitación existía un escritorio del mismo color de la puerta, igual de impresionante con una gran silla detrás de este, y un sujeto de cabello largo parado al lado del escritorio de aspecto sombrío, más que nada se marcaban sus ojeras.

-Cuanto tiempo director Uchiha- comento gracioso el peligris- he acompañado a nuestro invitado, con su permiso- se puso serio de repente y extendió su brazo para mostrar al recién llegado el cual agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Buenos días, director Uchiha!- comento Iruka de manera sencilla y amable, Itachi le miro de reojo y al mismo tiempo suspiro a lo cual Iruka se dio cuenta de que no era quien esperaba –veo que no soy quien esperaba director n.n*- menciono con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz y un tanto molesto.

-Buenos días, discúlpeme usted, comprenda que este es un arduo trabajo- se escudo con una gran velocidad –bueno no le quitare mucho de su tiempo, entiendo que es usted un investigador muy ocupado – le dijo tanteándolo a lo cual este se sintió comprometido – tengo una propuesta que hacerle – el director concluyo su frase con esto, justo en ese momento la puerta dio un golpe al cerrarse e Itachi sonrió de lado, de esa forma única que caracteriza a un Uchiha.

Del otro lado de la UK un joven moreno estaba siendo golpeado, ya que nadie creía su historia, lo curioso es que su atacante era una chica de mal carácter y cabellos del color de rosa.

-¡No mientas UCHIHA!- se escuchaban los gritos de Sakura Haruno con una desesperación tremenda, ese Sasuke no le iba a tomar el pelo a nadie que ella quería, ya no, no se repetiría. Estaba a punto de darle otro golpe en la cara cuando un grito más desesperado que ella misma la detuvo en seco.

-¡SAKURA YA BASTA!- grito Hinata muy decidida a detener esa pelea sin sentido, ella conocía el por qué de su coraje, pero también sabía que no tenía nada que pasar en ese momento.

-¡Pero!... ¿Pero?- pregunto Sakura confundida, a lo cual recibió como respuesta de la chica más popular una respuesta con la cabeza el cual comprendía muy bien, solo lo termino por aventar para retirarse.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a esta chica?- se limpio la sangre de la cara intentando levantarse ante esta situación…

* * *

><p>seee me gusta a sakura-chan siendo mala xD jejeje, es de la unica manera que me gusta este personaje realmente nnU asi ke si no les gusta... ups!

matta ashita n.n/

por cierto, he tenido un poco de problemas de inspiracion asi que no se cuando vuelva a subir capitulo... espero sea pronto... si kieren comunicarse conmigo, pues dejen un review n.n/ jaa naa n.n/


	6. -Importante-

Gomen nee.

Después de mucho trabajo y trabajo... por recordar mi contraseña y el correo de mi cuenta...  
>mi primer historia no dio el fruto que buscaba, me he quedado sin imaginación para "TU mi Maestro", muchas gracias por los reviews que me enviaron, los mensajes, intentare seguir escribiendo, ahora que ya puedo entrar con mas facilidad, pero creo que me dedicare solo a los oneshot o a lo mucho dos capítulos, encontrar problemas sobrenaturales me he dado cuenta que no es lo mío. Por lo menos no por lo pronto.<p>

En dado caso volviera a retomar la idea de este fanfiction, lo volveré a subir completo, en dado caso, pero por lo pronto lo dudo... disculpen la espera y la tardanza por una respuesta, motivo, razón o explicación...

Por lo pronto es el final de esta historia.


End file.
